


Do you use conditioner?

by nozisbagliato



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, top!grizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozisbagliato/pseuds/nozisbagliato
Summary: We all have that small thing that makes us melt and tremble and Sam one lazy afternoon discovered Grizz's.





	Do you use conditioner?

**Author's Note:**

> An ode to Grizz's amazing hair, obviously ended up in shameless porn. Enjoy.

The house was empty, everyone was out doing their business, and Sam and Grizz gladly took advantage of it. They were on the sofa, Sam straddling Grizz, making out. It was a lazy make out session, not really aimed at going further; they just needed to feel close to each other and those sloppy kisses were perfect for the purpose. Grizz's hands were on his hips, holding him tightly, while Sam's were in his hair, enjoying the feel of his dark locks between his fingers. Sam truly loved his hair and now that he was allowed to touch it he loved it even more.  
"Do you use conditioner?" he asked, quite suddenly, stopping their kisses for a moment.  
"What stupid question is that?"  
"I don't know. Your hair is so soft and beautiful."  
"It's messy. And yes, by the way, I use conditioner."

They started making out again and Sam's hands were still in his hair. At one point, he accidently pulled at it slightly and Grizz's breath hitched. Sam wasn't able to hear the little moan that escaped his lips and thought he had done something wrong.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to," he apologized, afraid he had hurt him.  
"No, I like that. A lot," he said, before pulling Sam in to kiss him. The discovery made Sam quite enthused, and he went back at touching his hair immediately. He tugged at it again, experimentally, and felt Grizz squirm slightly underneath him. That encouraged him to continue. Grizz didn't know why Sam pulling his hair was turning him on so much, he just knew that it felt incredibly good and that a huge amount of shivers was running down his back. Their lazy making out wasn't lazy anymore: Grizz was putting force and passion into it. They went from small tender kisses on each other lips to open-mouth kisses, bites and they completely lost control of their tongues, who roamed into each other mouth fighting for dominance. Sam was a bit astounded by how a simple gesture like that could turn on Grizz so much, but for sure he wasn't complaining. He pulled a little harder, getting bolder as he realized how much he liked it, and Grizz moaned again against his lips. This time Sam was fully aware that he was moaning and was desperate to hear what he sounded like. Grizz's hand travelled south, massaging his ass with vigor. That time was Sam's turn to moan against the other boy's lips. From his position he could clearly tell that Grizz was getting hard. He was wearing sweatpants, that didn't conceal his erection at all and Sam could feel it against his butt. He started grinding on it lightly, getting out more moans from Grizz's throat. They went on making out for a while, until they were both too aroused to continue without coming in their pants. Grizz for sure wasn't making things easy for Sam, as he was palming his hard on like his life depended on it.  
"Can we move this to the bed?" asked Grizz; he was out of breath and his voice was low and deep.  
"Please," was the trembling reply Sam gave him.

They got up from the sofa but were once again on each other seconds later. They struggled to get to the bedroom, stopping multiple times to slam each other against a wall to kiss roughly. They eventually got to the bedroom and Grizz started undressing Sam immediately. His skin was hotter than hell and Grizz loved feeling it under his fingertips. Sam wasn't as fit as Grizz, but his lean figure made Grizz go crazy. He leant down to kiss his neck, savoring the taste of his skin; Sam had a soft spot right under his ear and Grizz assaulted him there, making him shiver and tilt his head back in pleasure. He gently pushed him back until his legs hit the mattress and they fell on the bed. Sam took off Grizz's shirt; he needed to feel his skin against his. When their chests finally touched, it was like fireworks erupted inside them. Sam caressed his broad shoulders, feeling his muscles under his fingertips; he absolutely adored the fact that Grizz was so fit and strong but when he was with him he became tenderly sweet. He kissed his shoulder, tasting sweat on his lips. Grizz unbuttoned his jeans and he arched his back to help him taking them off; Grizz took his underwear off as well, leaving him naked and shivering on the bedspread. He started jerking him off, moving slowly to make him desperate for him. Sam's hand moved under the elastic of his sweatpants, palming his cock, who was rock hard. Grizz slid his pants off his legs, giving him better access to his cock. It wasn't enough for Sam, who wanted to touch him bare. He slipped his hands into his precome-stained boxers, stroking his cock slowly.

"Wait," Grizz said after a few minutes. He got up, removed his sweatpants and underwear for good, and looked for lube and condoms inside the drawer of his bedside table. Sam admired his plump ass and lifted up a little to reach out and squeeze it. He thought Grizz body was spectacular and he would have spent ages admiring it. Grizz found what he was looking for and it placed it on the bed, then he was back above him, covering him with his majestic body. He lubed his fingers and settled them between his cheeks. He circled lightly over his rim for a while, before pushing a finger inside and making Sam moan loudly; at the same time Sam got back to stroking his cock. Grizz kept fingering until he felt he was ready.  
"How?" he asked, letting him choose a position while he kept using his three fingers to stretch him. Sam thought for a few seconds, then asked if he could ride him. Grizz rolled them over, letting Sam be on top; he sat a bit straighter so he could be more comfortable. Sam unwrapped the condom and put it on his cock, then he lifted himself up to sink down on it. He needed a moment to adjust: Grizz was big and filled him up so good; he absolutely loved it. Then he started bouncing on his cock slowly, while Grizz kept his big hands on his hips to help him. His eyes were locked into Grizz's; his stare so intense it could cut through steel. They were a moaning mess, not capable of building up a steady rhythm between their hips because they were way too eager. Apart from their moans the room was filled with a loud skin-on-skin noise; Grizz thought it was magnificent. Sam's fingers eventually found their way back to his hair, taking it away from his face. Grizz was breathing heavily against his shoulder and, as he tugged at it, he could clearly tell he was trying to muffle his moans with his skin.  
"Sam, I'm close. Like really close," he managed to let out between his moans, lifting his head from his shoulder so he could understand. Sam wasn't as close yet, but he wanted his lover to feel good, so he started grinding harder on his cock. When he was riding him Sam found it harder to make him hit his prostate at all times, unlike when Grizz took him doggystyle or missionary and he found his spot in seconds and hit on it on every push, so he needed a little bit more time to cum in that particular position; nevertheless, he really enjoyed riding him, as he could have almost complete control on the rhythm and on Grizz’s orgasm as well. Grizz’s hands were squeezing his hips so much he thought he was going to leave bruises and, when Sam pulled harder at his hair, he came.

Grizz took a couple of seconds to breathe, then looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't cum," he noticed. "Give me a minute, I'll blow you," he decided, after kissing him thoroughly. He manhandled Sam so he was laying on his back and covered his stomach in kisses, then he travelled south until he was right in front of his throbbing dick.  
"Can you, like, hold my hair back?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed by his own request. It was mainly for practical reasons, actually, as he hated giving head with his hair getting in the way. After having fixed his hair struggle, Grizz engulfed Sam's cock in his mouth, immediately starting to bob his head up and down. Sam's back arched in pleasure and his moans got even louder. He took him a few minutes to get Sam on edge and he kept him there for a while, wanting to make him savor his orgasm. When he felt that Sam was just about to come, he backed out a bit, slowing down his pace, and licked the head slowly, never stop looking straight into his eyes. His tongue also sank down to his balls, licking them gently and taking each one into his mouth. Eventually, he got back to his cock, taking him as deep as he could and he let him fill his mouth with cum, that he swallowed straight away, not really minding the taste. He licked his dick clean while he stared in awe at Sam’s post-orgasmic bliss; he was breathing heavily, with his eyes closed and one of his hands still clutching at the sheets and the other one still holding onto Grizz’s hair.

Grizz laid beside him and went to kiss him. Sam tilted his head and he ended up kissing his cheek. Grizz looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
“You’ve just had my cum in your mouth,” he explained.  
“Does it matter?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“No, it doesn’t. Kiss me already.” Sam eventually let Grizz kiss him. He kissed his lips for a bit, then licked at his bottom lip, trying to start making out again.  
“You taste like cum,” said Sam, making a semi-disgusted face.  
“You wouldn’t have my cum in your mouth so often if you minded the taste so much,” replied Grizz, shrugging. Sam felt defeated by Grizz’s solid arguments and gave up, letting Grizz kiss him how he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, thanks for reading, just wanted to remind you that I'm not a native english speaker (ugh I wish so much I were) so my english tends to suck, feel free to correct my mistakes in the comments. this time no beta reader so all mistakes are on me I guess.  
> having said that, I can go bath in holy water hoping I won't burn alive (I've just finished good omens, bear with me.)


End file.
